


Get by with a Little Help (From My Friends)

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Felching, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Got started without me, did you?” Al asked. Scorpius lifted his head and smiled a charming, lopsided smile before flopping his head back onto the pillow of James’ arm. James smoothed his hand over Scorpius’ hip before flashing a heated look in Al’s direction. Al smirked and pushed off from the doorframe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get by with a Little Help (From My Friends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Ok, I sort of can't believe I wrote this, it's by far the dirtiest thing I've ever written. But it wouldn't leave me alone after Kitty_Fic turned me on to this OT3! So, I'm dedicating this to you, Kitty_Fic! :) Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

When Al returned home after his long day to the flat he shared with James and Scorpius he hung his cloak up on their coat stand and toed off his shoes. He stretching languorously like a cat, and debated what to make them all for supper, scratching absently at his stomach.

 

He heard a muffled sound from the direction of his bedroom and raised an eyebrow before walking down the hallway to inspect the source of the sound. When he opened the door he leaned against the doorway as his eyes drank in the sight he found.

 

James was fucking Scorpius slowly, both of them lay on their sides in the spacious four-poster bed. James had his hand curled around Scorpius’ hip, pulling his arse back towards him when he rocked his hips forward. Al was mesmerized by the vision Scorpius made, taking it so beautifully with his hair ruffled up and beginning to plaster to the sweat on his forehead, his cock bobbing every time James rolled his hips forward. The only sound in the room was the occasional soft moan, the shifting of the springs on the mattress as they moved, and the squelch of the glistening lube that Scorpius’ hole was slicked with.

 

“Got started without me, did you?” Al asked. Scorpius lifted his head and smiled a charming, lopsided smile before flopping his head back onto the pillow of James’ arm. James smoothed his hand over Scorpius’ hip before flashing a heated look in Al’s direction. Al smirked and pushed off from the doorframe, fingers working nimbly over the buttons on his shirt and the button of his denims.

 

“Just look at you, Scorp, you take it so well,” Al crooned as he stripped out of his clothes, savoring the cool air on his skin and the scent of sex and sweat in the room. “How long have you two been at it, waiting for me to arrive home?”

 

“A while,” James grunted with effort as he bucked his hips in a particularly hard snap that made Scorpius gasp and arch back against him. Al knew all too well where James had aimed that thrust. Al’s eyes met James’ with a challenge and he watched hungrily as James’ lips quirked into a smile before he snapped his hips into that same spot twice more in quick succession. Scorpius made the most delightful breathy sounds as he rubbed his pert arse eagerly against James in a silent plea to hit his prostate again.

 

“Ah ah, not yet Scorpius. Be patient, there’s a good boy,” Al tutted as he placed his wand on the side table. He grinned when Scorpius whimpered softly and nuzzled his cheek against James’ arm underneath his head.

 

Al climbed onto the bed when he was naked, his cock having filled quickly at the sight of his brother’s cock pumping into Scorpius’ tight arsehole. Al bit down on his lip and hooked an arm under Scorpius’ leg, lifting it to give himself better access. He let his fingers trail teasingly along Scorpius and James’ bollocks before massaging the stretched rim of Scorpius’ hole. Al shifted and leaned down, pressing his face eagerly between Scorpius’ legs as his fingers dug into Scorpius’ thigh, pressing the bent leg towards Scorpius’ flushed chest.

 

His tongue darted out and lapped at Scorpius’ tight, stretched arsehole and James’ cock as it slowly eased out and then back in. Both of his boys moaned as he licked and sucked hungrily at the spot where they were joined while they fucked. Al closed his lips around the side of James’ prick and sucked with enthusiasm, tasting Scorpius’ tangy musk on his brother’s slick cock.

 

“Fuck, Al, you dirty little pervert,” James huffed out, half-laugh and half-groan. Al smirked and let his wet tongue curl around the base of James’s prick as far as it could reach before closing his lips over his brother’s cock in another sloppy, sucking kiss.

 

James’ breath caught and he cried out, “Oh, yes, like that! Suck me while I fuck Scorpius, _yes_! Fuck!”

 

James pulled all of the way out of Scorpius and bit his lip as he looked at Al, his thumb and forefinger encircling the base firmly. Al didn’t need the invitation as he leaned in and closed his mouth around his brother’s prick, sucking greedily to taste both of his boys, and he groaned as his tongue massaged and flicked against James. Al felt blindly and sunk two fingers into Scorpius’ loosened hole, pumping them in and out of the slick channel and pressing against Scorpius’ prostate as Scorpius made a desperate keening sound and fucked himself on Al’s fingers. James exhaled appreciatively and his fingers carded through Al’s hair as he continued to suck on his cock. He fluttered and curled his tongue along his brother’s shaft, alternating between sucking and swallowing James until he felt his cock tease the back of his throat.

 

“Christ, Al,” James muttered reverently on another exhale. “You suck my cock so perfectly.”

 

Al hummed to signal James and he felt his brother’s fingers fist tightly in his hair. He relaxed his throat and let his brother fuck his face while he fucked Scorpius on his long fingers. When Scorpius whined James pulled Al off of his cock and Al removed his fingers to fondle and squeeze Scorpius’ bollocks, rolling them in his hand and massaging them. Scorpius tipped his head back against James’ shoulder as James lined himself back up and resumed his slow, rocking rhythm.

 

James shifted his top leg and Al moved to straddle both of their legs. His hard cock twitched and throbbed as he pressed it against the spot where his boys were joined together and rubbed the smooth, slick head of his cock against the pair of them. Scorpius bit his lip and looked up at Al through his lashes and nodded vigorously.

 

“Yes,” Scorpius whispered, his eyes fluttered closed for a moment before they snapped open and he pinned Al with the heat of his gaze. “Do it, _do it_ , please.”

 

“Oh, Scorpius,” Al crooned and leaned forward to run his fingertips lightly over Scorpius’ jaw. He turned Scorpius’ face fully towards him and gave him a devilish grin. “Yes, I’ll do it, because you asked so nicely. You’re such a _good boy_.”

 

Al lived for the way Scorpius’ eyes grew heavy and the slow arch of his neck when Al praised him. Al looked to James for a silent confirmation before he leaned over to the nightstand and whispered a spell. He returned with oil-slicked fingers and wrapped them around Scorpius’ cock. Scorpius gave an appreciative moan and fucked forwards into Al’s hand and backwards onto James’ cock.

 

After a few minutes of watching him fucking his hand Al released Scorpius and brought his fingers back to caress and massage the stretched rim of muscle wrapped snugly around his brothers cock as James continued to roll his hips slowly into Scorpius’ arse. Al was transfixed for a moment, watching the slow rhythm of press in, press out, and getting distracted by the way Scorpius’ hole clung to James’ cock each time he pulled out, and seemed to suck him back in. On the next press in Al added one of his fingers in alongside James’ prick, earning a deep groan from Scorpius, who buried his head against the pillow of James’ arm and panted.

 

Al didn’t move his finger at first, just left it inside of Scorpius and reveled in the feel of his brother rubbing slowly back and forth against his finger in Scorpius’ lubed hole. When Al felt the muscles loosen and relax enough he added a second finger on another slow thrust in and rubbed his knuckles against James’ cock. Scorpius gasped and arched back, writhing around. James wrapped his arm tightly around Scorpius’ waist and moaned softly as he nuzzled his face into the back of Scorpius’ neck and bit down gently on the pale juncture of skin at the neck and shoulder. Slowly, so slowly, Al began to move his fingers alongside the slide of James’ prick until he felt Scorpius stretch even more.

 

When Scorpius moaned again and turned pleading eyes on Al he knew Scorpius was ready. He removed his fingers and lined up the head of his leaking cock next to James.

 

“Are you ready, Scorpius?” Al asked, just to be sure and wanting to hear Scorpius beg for it a little. “How much do you want for us to both fill you up?”

 

Al hovered there and waited while Scorpius gasped and writhed, James holding him tightly and biting down on his lip. “Tell me.”

 

“Yes, ready, so ready,” Scorpius gasped out and began to babble as he pleaded for what he wanted. “Please, _please_ Al – need you both so much, please fill me up – need to feel both of you in me.”

 

Al sucked in his breath slowly and squeezed around the base of his cock. God, but he loved it when Scorpius begged. James caressed Scorpius’ stomach and chest and Al reached out to squeeze his hip. “Good boy.”

 

Scorpius’ breath hitched and Al pressed in, so slowly, until both he and his brother were buried to the hilt inside Scorpius, both of their cocks filling him up. Al let his head fall back as he exhaled slowly, overwhelmed every time they did this. The feel of James’ cock pressed next to his in that tight heat, Scorpius’ hole squeezing around the pair of them greedily, and the feel of Scorpius’ tight rim stretching to accommodate both of their cocks.

 

“Oh fuck, yes,” James murmured, his hands flexing and fluttering against any part of Scorpius he could reach.

 

“Look at that, Jamie,” Al said in breathless wonder. “Look at how well he takes us both filling up his arsehole with our cocks at the same time.”

 

James grunted and closed his eyes, his breath coming in shallow pants. Al understood exactly how he felt, the tight heat and both of their cocks pressed so snugly together almost too much, too good for either of them to last long.

 

All three of them gasped and groaned together as James slowly started to move again, sliding out alongside Al’s cock and lighting up his nerve endings like electricity, before he pressed back in. James went slowly until Scorpius’ hole eventually relaxed and stretched enough to allow both of them to thrust inside in tandem. Scorpius’ jaw was slack and he was constantly whimpering and moaning, his eyes heavy lidded. It felt amazing, pressed so tightly against his older brother and both of them filling up their Scorpius.

 

“Fuck, you both feel so fucking good,” Al groaned as he rocked his hips, his thighs quivering over the mismatched pale and tanned legs that he straddled. He buried himself all the way in again and rubbed his cock against Scorpius’ prostate and reveled in the hairs on his boys’ legs tickling his bollocks. He let out a quiet moan and closed his eyes.

 

Al caressed James’ side with his still sticky, oiled fingers and dipped them into the crack of James’ arse. He grinned when James rocked back hard against his hand.

 

“ _Yes_ , please, Al,” James whispered and rubbed his nose against the back of Scorpius’ neck.

 

Al sank two fingers into his arsehole, searching knowingly for his prostate. James bucked back against Al’s fingers and fucked harder into Scorpius, the sensation shooting up Al’s prick and straight to his bollocks.

 

“Shit, Jamie, feels so good,” Al said. He twisted and pumped his fingers in James’ arse and lifted Scorpius’ leg to hook over his shoulder as he rocked his hips into each thrust. Al kissed and bit at the pale thigh, sucking and nibbling until he left purple marks. James grunted and nuzzled along Scorpius’ shoulder and bit and sucked at the skin there, leaving a matching purple bruise. They claimed Scorpius together, he was theirs.

 

He murmured another spell and brought his other oiled hand back to grip Scorpius’ and firmly stroked his cock.

 

James picked up speed, thrusting into Scorpius and back onto Al’s fingers while Al slowly rolled his hips and wanked Scorpius. Al could feel Scorpius and James were both close, he could feel both of their bollocks tightening with their imminent release. Al swiped his thumb over the head of Scorpius’ cock, snapped his hips sharply to slide against James’ prick and hit Scorpius’ prostate, and twisted his fingers in his brother’s arse. Both of his boys cried out.

 

“Fuck – yes – come for me,” Al bit out as he thrust, resisting the urge to pound into Scorpius and fuck him into the mattress. He could feel his own release building quickly. “Come on Jamie, want to fuck him with your come slicking up his hole. Come for me, fill him up with it.”

 

With another twist and press of his fingers James was biting into Scorpius’ neck and tensing up, his hips stuttering out of control as he came hard and filled Scorpius’ arse as he rode out his orgasm in shallow thrusts. Al could feel his brother’s hot release coating his own cock as he slowed down even more, thrusting lazily and squeezing Scorpius’ cock at the base to delay his orgasm.

 

Scorpius whimpered and turned his head towards James, who kissed him roughly. Al pulled his hand gently away from James’ arse and gave it an appreciative squeeze and held his brother in place.

 

“Don’t pull out yet, James, I want you to feel me fuck Scorpius with your own come,” Al said roughly. James met his gaze and shook his head with a sly grin.

 

“You’re so fucking perverted, little brother,” James said and sighed as an aftershock made his whole body shiver. Al could feel James’ cock twitch against his, both of them still buried deep in Scorpius together.

 

“You love it,” Al said with a grin as he slowly sped up his pace, marveling at the squelching of his cock sliding into Scorpius slicked with his own brother’s come, until Scorpius was back to constantly groaning and writhing. James wrapped both of his arms tightly around Scorpius, his fingers caressing the pale skin.

 

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy for us Scorpius,” James murmured in Scorpius’ ear. Al’s hand was flying over Scorpius’ cock and his hips snapped roughly as he fucked in and out of Scorpius’ arse. James whimpered at the over stimulation and buried his face against Scorpius’ skin. “C’mon, Al, want to feel you come on my cock.”

 

Al shuddered and sucked in a sharp breath. He shifted and changed the angle of his thrusts. He was so close. He twisted his wrist and Scorpius seized up and his back bowed and his mouth open in a silent scream caught in his throat. His cock spurted his release over Al’s hand and the duvet, his arse clenched around Al and James’ cocks.

 

“Good boy, Scorpius,” Al breathed out before he thrust once, twice more, and then felt his own orgasm crashing over him in waves of ecstasy. He rode it out with shallow thrusts until the three of them were a tangle of sweaty limbs and gasping breaths. Al slumped forward for a moment, resting his forehead against James’ arm, still wrapped around Scorpius, and caught his breath.

 

When Scorpius shifted Al pulled out, followed by James. They both leaned back to admire their handy work and watched as their comingled releases dribbled out of Scorpius’ slackened hole. Al reached his hand out and gently fingered Scorpius’ arsehole, his lips quirking into a smile when Scorpius made a keening sound.

 

“Taste it,” James said, his eyes heavy lidded and sated. Al’s cock twitched at the direction and he shifted off of their legs to lean down and run his nose along Scorpius’ crack, inhaling deeply. He could feel James’ hand squeezing and caressing the back of his neck as his brother gently directed his face down into their boy’s arse.

 

Al opened his mouth over Scorpius’ used, open hole and thrust his tongue as deep inside as it would go, moaning. He slurped and lapped at the come, his tongue teasing the rim of Scorpius’ muscle. He felt James’ bury his fingers in his hair and Scorpius squirmed under his sloppy ministrations. Al closed his mouth over Scorpius’ arsehole and sucked until he gathered as much of his and his brother’s come on his tongue as he could. His cock twitched again at the taste.

 

He sat up and leaned forward to kiss James, who groaned when he tasted them both on their tongues as they passed their come back and forth while they kissed. When they broke apart Al caressed his brother’s face and smiled fondly at him before turning to kiss Scorpius and rewarding him for being a good boy with the taste of two different releases. Scorpius kissed him slowly, but greedily as he sucked the mixed come from Al’s tongue.

 

James’ hand came to rest on Al’s lower back and they all shifted together until Al was sandwiched between his two boys. James spooned up against his hip, and tangled their legs together. Al’s arm wrapped around his brother’s shoulders. Scorpius used Al’s wand to cast a Cleaning Charm on all of them and the stained duvet, then turned over and rested his head against Al’s chest. Al ran his fingers lazily through Scorpius’ sweaty, matted hair and he sighed contentedly. James pressed wet , open-mouthed kisses along Al’s neck and he shivered.

 

“Well, I was going to make us supper, but now I don’t have the energy to move,” Al said. He could feel James’ smile against his neck.

 

“Let’s take a nap, then we can make sandwiches and bring our dessert back to bed,” Scorpius said and Al leaned over to kiss him.

 

“What kind of dessert did you have in mind?” James asked, though Al was sure he already knew the answer if it involved their bed.

 

“I bought a new chocolate sauce from Honeydukes today,” Scorpius said with a devilish smirk. He met James’ and Al’s eyes before his smirk broke into a full grin. “I want to cover you both in it, and suck it off of both of your cocks at the same time.”

 

“Mmm, Scorp, I love your clever ideas,” James said between the kisses he was peppering along Al’s neck after Al lay back down. “Maybe we can have dessert first after our nap.”

 

Scorpius’ face was lit up and he bit on his lip.

 

Al grinned and ruffled his hair and squirmed at the desire coiling in his gut at the image in his head of sitting pressed up against James’ side, both of their cocks covered in chocolate, and their Scorpius kneeling in front of them, eagerly trying to fit both of their cocks into his mouth, his lips a mix of pink and chocolate and swollen and spit-slicked. Al had to bite down on his lip hard in an effort not to pin Scorpius beneath him and rub against him until he came again.

 

Scorpius yawned and rested his head back against Al’s chest, his fingers idly tracing patterns against Al’s skin and James went back to sucking hickies along Al’s neck. Al was half hard again already, James always knew all of his sensitive spots.

 

“My boys,” Al breathed out happily. Both of them shifted closer and eventually dropped off into sleep, surrounding Al with their warmth.

 

Al pressed kisses to both of their heads before he settled down to sleep as well. He’d need his rest for when they woke to devour each other all over again.


End file.
